Heart, Spade, Clover and Diamond
by SugarHoney91
Summary: Amu is starting the same high school that Ikuto is going to. But what they don t know is that there is a creepy person running around school keeping a close eye on them. Who is it? What will happen? AMUTO
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Amu, Nadeshiko and Tadase are starting high school. (Yaya is a year younger so she won´t be joining them yet) Their school is called St. Patrick High School, and Kukai and Ikuto are students there too. Kukai is a second year and Ikuto is a third year. Around campus there are nuns and priests running around, but you don´t have to be really religious or anything. There is a mysterious person around school who keeps an eye on them. You will find out who it is and what he/she wants with them later. Btw this is an Amuto story. Some chapters will be M rated but that will come later. Please read my story!

I don´t own any of the Shugo Chara characters and sorry if anyone seems a little OOC.

Heart, Spade, Clover and Diamond

Chapter 1

Today was Amu´s first day of high school. She was really nervous, but mostly because she´s gonna be living in a dormitory. Her friends were coming with her, so that was a comforting thought.

"Are you excited, Amu-chan?" Ran asked, who was floating over Amu´s head.

"Yeah. I just hope that I didn't forget anything." Amu said after she was done packing her suitcase.

"Don't worry. If you forget something then you can always come back and get it." Miki told her.

Amu just nodded, and stood up when she heard the doorbell ring. She grabbed her suitcase and rushed downstairs.

Outside the door stood Nadeshiko.

"Amu-chan, are you ready? My mother is waiting in the car." Nadeshiko said.

"I´m ready." Amu turned around to wave goodbye to her family, when she was suddenly attacked by her father with a hug.

"Umm...dad?" Amu was very embarrassed about being hugged by her father in front of her friend, who was laughing.

"I can´t believe it! My little bird is read to fly!" her father cried out as tears ran down his face.

"Papa, let go of her." her mother said while holding back Ami, who wanted to go with her sister.

"Onee-chan, take me with you!" Ami said while reaching her hands out to her sister.

"I´m sorry, Ami. But you can´t." Amu told her little sister after finally getting her crying father off her.

"Amu, I think that you should go before Amu starts crying." her mother said.

Amu was weak to her sisters tears, or anyones tears.

"Bye." Amu took the laughing Nadeshiko by the hand and ran out. She was glad that her family didn't embarrass her anymore then they already have.

Right now Nadeshiko´s mother was driving them to school. Tadase was going to meet with them there.

(Principals Office, St. Patrick High School)

"So the new students are on their way?" a voice said.

"Yes they are. Can I ask you something? Why are you so interested in _these_ students?" the principal asked.

"That´s something you don´t need to know. Just make sure that they get here." the unknown person said ans left the office.

(The front gate of the school)

About two hours after they left Amu´s house, they arrived at the new school. They saw both Tadase and Kukai standing out there with a nun.

"Tadase-kun, how long have you been here?" Amu asked when she stepped out of the car.

"I just got here myself and Kukai was waiting here for me." Tadase said.

"Once you´re settled in your room, Kukai will be your guide and show you around the school grounds." the nun explained.

"What dorm are we in?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Well, we have four dorms. White Heart and Black Diamond are the all girl dorms. Silver Spade and Gold Clover are all boy dorms. Amu and Nadeshiko will be in White Heart and Tadase will be in Gold Clover." the nun said and gave everyone a map of the school grounds.

The nun left after she had explained everything. Kukai showed them the way to their dorms.

"Kukai-sama, what dorm are you in?" Tadase asked.

"I´m also in Gold Clover. I don´t think that our room are that far apart." Kukai said and pointed to were the girl were supposed to go.

"Is the Kiddy King taking his servants out for a patrol?" they heard a voice say.

Tadase turned around and saw the thieving feline approaching them. "Tsukiyomi Ikuto!"

"Oh, did I forget to mention that _he_ goes to this school too?" Kukai said and nervously scratched the back of his head.

"Are you here to search for he embryo?" Kiseki demanded.

"Or is it the Humpty Lock that you´re after?" Tadase wondered and pulled Amu behind him to protect her from Ikuto.

"Who said anything about the Embryo, or the Humpty Lock? Although, you should know that I do have another goal." Ikuto looked at Amu when he said the last part. Then he walked away.

Tadase got the hint but Amu was completely oblivious, like always.

(Later when night falls)

It was past curfew and everyone was in their rooms. Luckily, Amu and Nadeshiko got to be roommates.

"Do you know what Ikuto was talking about earlier? When he said that he had another goal?" Nadeshiko asked. Actually, she knew exactly what he was talking about, but wanted to knew if her friend Amu knew.

"I don´t know. Maybe it´s some job for easter? Or maybe he just wants to get into a good collage?" Amu said, still completely oblivious.

Nadehiko sighed. "Maybe." She took her PJ´s and went to take a bath. Thank God that every room has a private bathroom. Otherwise they would have to run all over the place.

Amu wondered what that sigh was for. Did she know something? About Ikuto?

She was distracted by the sudden flash of lightning outside her window. She thought that some one took a picture of her, but when she looked outside the window there was no one there. And they were on the third floor so it would be pretty hard for some one to get this high up.

"What are you looking at?" Nadeshiko asked her friends, who was starring outside the window.

"Nothing. Let´s go to sleep." Amu said and crawled under her covers.

Nadeshiko turned off the lights and crawled into her own bed. Soon both of them driffted into a peaceful sleep.

End of chapter

**Did you like it? Should I write more? Please let me know if you like it or not?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews and I´m glad that you liked it. I´m done with chapter two. There´s more Amuto in this chapter and there also will be much more Amuto in the future. Enjoy chapter 2!**

Chapter 2

"Amu-chan, are you ready?" Nadeshiko asked Amu, who was still in the bathroom getting ready. "We´re going to be late."

Finally Amu came out and was standing there in a "cool and spicy" pose. "Perfect."

"She´s like this every morning." Miki whispered to the other charas.

"Amu-chan I think that we should go or we´ll be late." Nadeshiko said while taking her books and heading towards the door. Amu grabbed her books and went right after her. Today they were having their first lessons as high school students.

They stared walking on school grounds, trying to figure out where they were supposed to go. One or two minuets later, they had to asked for directions. Luckily they made it in time for class. Tadase was already there, waiting for them.

"You guys made it. I was starting to get worried." Tadase said with his usual perfect smile.

Amu slightly blushed but then her "cool and spicy" character took over. "What? It´s not like we´re late or anything." Somewhere in the background Amu could hear Nadeshiko giggling.

(After classes)

Amu was on her way back to her room. "Nadeshiko, what do you think we should do know?...Nadeshiko?" Amu looked around and noticed that Nadeshiko was nowhere to be found. Looks like they got separated.

"Lost?" someone whispered in her ear.

Amu immediately recognized the voice and turned around to face him. "I-Ikuto?"

"Where you expecting someone else?" Ikuto asked and put a arm over her shoulders.

"Ehh..." Amu was blushing harder then anyone ever has. She was afraid that he could hear her heartbeats.

Sadly, he didn't, but he did notice her blush and smirked. "You really are cute when you blush." he teased.

Amu´s blush just got bigger and bigger. Ikuto wasn't sure if has ever seen that color of red before. "W-What do you w-want?" she asked.

"I just wanted to see you." Ikuto tilted her head up so that he could see her eyes. " I can do that,right?"

Amu couldn't move at first. She was lost in his beautiful dark eyes, but then she came back to reality and pushed him away.

Ikuto sighed. "Come on." he said ans started walking.

"Wait! Where are we going?" Amu asked and ran after him.

"Interesting." a voice said. Apparently, someone was hiding behind a couple of bushes, not far from where they were, and taking pictures.

The man pulled out a cellphone out of his bag and called someone. "Yeah, I just saw them. They seem very close."

"Really? Just keep an eye on them." the person on the other end of the phone said and then hung up.

(Back to Amu and Ikuto)

"We´re here." Ikuto said and pointed to the building.

"Thanks." Amu said and started to run inside, but stopped when she heard Ikuto say something.

"Are you coming to the party later?" He sounded like he didn't care if she came, or not.

"What party?" Amu asked.

"There´s a party at Black Diamond. Are you coming?" Ikuto asked for the second time.

"Black Diamond? Isn't that a girls dorm?" Amu wondered.

"Yeah, but during the party everyone´s invited. Are you coming or not?" Ikuto was starting to get irritated.

Amu thought about it for awhile. "I don´t know. Maybe."

"In any case, I´ll be waiting." Ikuto said right before he left.

"_Waiting? For me? Why would he do that?"_ Amu stood there and watched him walk away, before going to her room.

She saw Nadeshiko sitting on her bed and reading a book, when she walked in.

"Nadeshiko, have you heard of this party that their having at Black Diamond?" Amu asked.

"Actually I have. When I walked in I noticed this flier that someone slipped under our door." Nadeshiko said and held up the piece if paper.

Amu took the piece of paper and read it. "So boys are allowed." Amu said to herself.

Nadeshiko heard her and gave her questioning look.

"Ikuto said he´s be there." Amu told her. "He said he would wait for me."

Nadeshiko stared at her oblivious friend for awhile before deciding to tell her. "What do you think about Ikuto?"

"What?" Amu was really confused. Why was she asking this?

Nadeshiko took a deep breath and said it flat out. "He likes you."

Amu was even more confused now. She was so confused that she couldn't find any words to come out of her mouth.

"How can you not have noticed? Just look at the way he acts around you." Nadeshiko told her. She used a gentle tone cause she could she that Amu had problem believing it.

"H-He likes me?" Amu was finally able to ask.

"I think so. I´m not a 100, but the next time you see him, confront him." Nadeshiko said and headed towards the door. "Why don´t we get something to eat before the party?"

Amu nodded and went after her.

(Kukai´s room)

"Hey! Hurry up!" Kukai called to his roommate, who was in the bathroom getting ready. "We´re gonna be late."

Hiro (his roommate) came out of the bathroom wearing a really cool clothes. "I´m ready."

"You´re like a girl. It always takes you so long to get ready." Kukai said with a half smile. Somehow Hiro reminded him of Amu.

"What´s this?" Hiro asked and pointed at the envelope on his bed.

"Oh, someone dropped by and said to give that to you." Kukai said and put on his jacket. "What´s in it?"

"Nothing. Some business I´m having someone take care of for me." Hiro said and hid the envelope.

(The party)

Amu and Nadeshiko had just arrived. They didn't recognize anyone there. So many new faces. Amu looked around and saw Ikuto leaning against a wall with his hands in his pocket, but he wasn't alone. There was a girl clinging to him and she had her arms around him.

Amu couldn't help but to feel a little jealous, and teary eyed.

"Excuse me." Amu said to Nadeshiko and went to find a bathroom.

Nadeshiko wondered what was wrong with Amu.

When Amu came back, she couldn't find her friend anywhere. She also couldn't find Ikuto and that girl he was with. Some images appeared in her head of what they could be doing, but she quickly shook them out of her head.

She could feel her eyes tear up again, so she went outside to get some fresh air. It really was a beautiful night. The sky was so clear that you could see every star.

"You like looking at the stars?" a voice said behind her.

Amu turned around in surprise, and saw him standing there. "What do you want, Ikuto?"

Ikuto noticed the resentment in her voice and the anger in her eyes. "Are you mad at me?" he sounded indifferent, but inside he was a little worried. He didn't like Amu hating him.

"No. Now, get back to your girlfriend." Amu turned her back to him. She refused to look or even to talk to him anymore.

Ikuto looked a little confused this time. "What girlfriend?"

"The one I saw you with earlier. The stupid brunette." Amu told him.

Ikuto couldn't help it. He just had to laugh. "You´re too cute."

Amu turned around to face him again. "What? Why are you laughing?"

"She´s not my girlfriend. She´s just some girl who wont leave me alone." Ikuto grinned and lifted one eyebrow "Were you jealous?"

A read color started to show on Amu´s cheeks. "N-No." She didn't sound at all convincing, and she knew it.

Ikuto took a couple of steps towards her, put his arms around her and lowered his forehead down to hers. "Really?" he teased.

"Ikuto?" Amu said while looking down at the ground.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Who do you like?" she asked, still looking at the ground.

End of chapter

**Done. Was this chapter too long? Should I have made it shorter? Let me know if you liked it. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the late update. I had a serious case of writers block and my mother took away my computer. Anyway I´m back and my other stories will be updated soon also. I just wanted to make some things clear before I go on with the story. Everyone´s age in the story is pretty much the same except for the guardians, who are older. But Amu´s little sister is still 3 or 4 years old and instead of Ikuto being 5 years older then Amu he is now only 2 years older, cause Amu started high school. This story will be M rated in the future, Amuto of course. Btw Nadeshiko is a girl in this story. Now that that´s clear, enjoy the new chapter!**

Chapter 3

"Who do you like?" Amu asked him, while still looking at the ground.

"Do you really want to know?" Ikuto asked.

"Y-Yes." A moment of silence past between them. The suspense was killing Amu. He didn't say anything. He was just staring at her, which bothered her some more. Who did he like? Why wouldn't he tell her? If it turned out that he liked her, she would probably faint right on the spot and if it wasn't her, she would probably faint right on the spot.

Finally Ikuto broke the silence. "Well, there is this one girl in my class who seems really..." he trailed of, wanting to see her expression. She looked so beautiful in her little dress. It suited her well. She was wearing a white corset dress whit some black design. It looked perfect on her with her pink hair.

Amu felt a sharp pain in her heart. She was fighting to keep the tears in. "T-That's great!" she said and sounded way to cheerful.

"Liar." Ikuto was a little surprised that she took it that hard, but at the same time he was a little happy. This proved that she really did have feeling for him. But of course he already knew that.

"Okay, maybe it´s not great, but it´s good or something. I was a little confused cause Nadeshiko said that you liked me and then I thought...but then you said...and then everything..." Amu felt a finger press against her mouth.

"You talk to much." Ikuto told her, right before pressing his lips against hers.

"Hinamori-san!" they heard someone shout. Ikuto knew right away who it was, without even looking.

"Tadase-kun!" Amu said in surprise. _"Oh no, he saw us!"_

Tadase gave Amu a look telling her to come to him. She hesitated a little before walking over to where he and Nadeshiko were standing.

Before anyone could say another word, they heard police cars not far from where they were. Everyone rushed over to the main building of the school to see what happened. There were to many people there. They couldn't get close enough to see what happened. Just then Tadase spotted Kukai.

"Souma-senpai!" he called out.

"Hi everyone." Kukai said. "Did you hear what happened?"

"No what happened?" Amu asked.

"The principal was murdered." Hiro answered.

Everyone stared at him. "Who are you?"

"Oh, sorry. This is my roommate Hiro." Kukai explained. "Hiro, these are my friends, except for that guy." he said and pointed at Ikuto.

Ikuto just ignored his comment.

"Why would anyone murder the principal?" Amu wondered.

"I think the question is why _wouldn't_ anyone murder him?" Ikuto responded.

"He´s right. That guy was a pain in the as." Hiro said and looked at his watch. "I´m sorry but I have something I have to do."

"He seems like a nice guy." Nadeshiko said after Hiro left.

Hiro walked back to his room to think about something. To his surprise he wasn't alone in the room.

"What happened to the principal?" Hiro asked the unidentified man.

"The boss wanted him taken care of." the unidentified man said. "And he wanted me to give you this."

The unidentified man handed Hiro a letter before he left. Hiro opened it up and read it. A evil smile was placed on his face. _"It´s time."_

(Back to the others)

Amu and Nadeshiko were in their room doing homework and talking about what happened earlier today.

"I still can´t believe it. The principal got murdered just when we started high school." Amu said while trying to find a book she needed.

"I know. It´s strange." Nadeshiko told her and helped her look. "So what was that between you and Ikuto earlier?"

Amu was stunned by the question. "What?"

"You two were kissing." Nadeshiko said and gave her a serious look.

"No! _He_ kissed _me!_ I didn't do anything." Amu tried to defend herself. She would never fall for the enemy, right?

"Hmm..." Nadeshiko didn't sound at all convinced.

"Ahhh!" Amu threw herself on her bed. "I´m just gonna have to get another book."

"Do you want me to come with you? It dark outside and the library is on the other side of the school." Nadeshiko asked.

"No, that wont be needed. You just keep working on your homework." Amu said and stepped out of the room.

It was really cold outside. "I should have brought a jacket." Amu told herself.

She was startled when she felt something warm around her. Ikuto was hugging her. "Is this better?"

"No." She answered, but the truth was that she liked him being that close to her.

Ikuto sighed and took of his sweater (He had a T-shirt underneath) and gave it to Amu. "Put this

on."

Without arguing, she took it and put it on. "This is too big for me."

Ikuto gently brushed her cheek, which cause some colors on her face. "It looks cute on you." Ikuto leaned closer to her ear. "But you look even cuter without anything on." he whispered.

Amu pushed him away and turned her back to him with her arms crossed. "Pervert."

Ikuto wanted to tease her some more but decided to wait. "Why are you out here all alone?"

"I´m on my way to the library." she answered.

"Now?" he questioned.

"Yeah. I lost my book and now I need a new one." Amu told him and started walking. She stopped when she heard footsteps behind her. It turns out that Ikuto was following her.

"Why are you following me?" she asked him.

"First of all, you´re wearing my sweater and second of all, I´m not letting you walk around alone out here at this hour. The principal was just killed and do you wanna be next?" Ikuto told her.

Amu didn't say anything. He was always helping her. Maybe he is a nice guy?

They had finally arrived at the library. It wasn't looked but no one was there. Apparently everyone went back to their rooms. They did feel safe being out after what happened earlier today.

"Where is the book that you need?" Ikuto asked and looked around to make sure that no one was here.

"Over here." Amu pointed to a shelve that lied in the corner of the library.

Ikuto just had to grin. "Go and look for it. I´ll be right there."

Amu did as she was told and went to get it. Unfortunately the book was on the highest shelve and she had to jump to reach it, and knock down a few other books.

"Got it." Amu said while holding the book in her hand, but dropped it when she was suddenly pushed against a wall.

"I-Ikuto, what are you doing?" Amu asked in surprise.

Ikuto ignored her and buried his face into her neck where his tongue played whit her soft skin, while one of his hands slowly lifted up her dress.

End of chapter

**Next chapter will be a lemon, and just so that you know, I have never written a lemon before so go easy on me. See you next time. Now I have to do homework. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! I'm back! Thanks for waiting and I hope that you enjoy this. This is my FIRST time writing a lemon. Btw what´s the difference between lime and lemon? Anyway please go easy on me. I have never written anything like this before. Enjoy the next chapter.**

Chapter 4

"What are you doing?!" Amu asked after getting over her shock.

"You don´t know?" Ikuto said sarcastically as his hands roamed underneath his sweater, that she was wearing, and then completely removed it.

Now that her hands were free she could start to push and hit him, but no matter how hard she tried, he wouldn't budge. Finally, after a thousands tries, she was able to push him away just far enough to slap him straight across the face. Amu saw this as her chance to escape,but he once again pinned her to the wall. This time both of his hands were on her wrists, keeping them in place so that she couldn't hit him anymore.

"I-Ikuto? W-Why are you doing this?" Amu asked while trembling. He had this look in his eyes that was scaring her, it was something you´d normally see on a horror movie character.

"Don´t hit me again." he said in a serious tone.

Amu nodded her head in agreement. Just then his face softened up and his emotionless face was replaced with his usual grin. This time he was looking at her with lustful eyes, which caused Amu to blush in the sweet way that she does. He was getting naughty images in his head of him and Amu together and he could feel his pants getting tighter by each and every thought. He felt like ripping the the dress of her and jump her on the nearest table. After finally coming back to reality, he realized that Amu has been talking and he hasn't heard a word she said.

After awhile, Amu noticed that he was gone in a far of land and wasn't paying any attention to her. She also noticed his heavy breathing and the hardness in his pants. Before she knew it , their lips were touching. His kiss started out small and soft, but soon he deepened it.

Amu was unable to struggle against any of this cause of the hands that were keeping hers against the wall. She froze on the spot when she felt a warm fleshy thing exploring the inside of her mouth. Quickly she realized that Ikuto´s tongue had found it's way in. She couldn't help but to moan into the kiss. Her face, if possible, got even more red as their hips rubbed against each other and she could feel _him_.

Ikuto finally broke the kiss apart for some air, but again captured her lips in an even rougher kiss. He started to nibble on her bottom lip and could feel her tremble under his touch.

"Ikuto." Amu moaned put his name.

Ikuto chuckled. "If you want me to stop then that´s not the way to do it."

"More." she was able to get out.

Her words took him by surprise. "Say that again."

Amu gazed up into his eyes, panting like crazy. "I...want...more."

He needed a moment to take in what he just had heard. Then suddenly his grip on her wrists got tighter as the heat double up inside him. He didn't noticed before how much cleavage she had and that she really has _grown_. Her chest went in and out with every breath she took.

Realizing that he was hurting her, he let go of her, now bruised, wrists. Within the next second her arms were around his neck desperately pulling him down for a kiss. Once again Ikuto was surprised by her actions. It pleased him that she was so into it, but he wanted to be the one in control. Amu broke the kiss apart to let out a loud moan as one of Ikuto´s hands were massaging her left breast while the other one was making it´s way around her waist and pulling her closer.

"Ikuto." she moaned his name again.

He made a trail of kisses down her arm to her neck as his hands slowly made their way to her back, unzipping her dress. Amu decided that it was time to give him some special treatment by paying some attention to his weak spot. She softly blew on the tip of his right ear before slightly nibbling on it. Ikuto let out a soft groan, then lifted her up and placed her on a nearby table.

Her dress was hanging loosely. The top half fell down to her waist and exposed her bare chest. Ikuto thought the sight before him was very pleasing.

"Not wearing a bra, huh?" Ikuto said with a grin.

Amu´s face was flustered with embarrassment as she covered herself up with her hands.

Ikuto cupped her chin and tilted her head up a bit, then slowly leaned in so that their lips were inly inches apart. "Don´t." he breathed.

The warmth of his breath gave Amu a tingling feeling between her legs. Ikuto gave her a little kiss on the nose before pushing her down on the table and removing his T-shirt. Amu reached out her hand, begging to let her touch him. Just like a little kitten he obeyed her and climbed on top of her while her hand roamed his upper body.

Ikuto captured her lips in a passionate kiss as one of his hands cupped one of her breasts. His thumb moved her nibble back and fort, which caused Amu to moan into the kiss. He loved the power he had over her. She wanted him, but he was still just teasing her. He licked her hardened nibble, hearing her moan and pulling him closer just begging for more. He placed the nibble between her lips and sucked on it, not soft or gentle. What he wanted to do to her as far away from gentle. Amu let out a small cry, but it was all worth it. The feeling inside her was unbearable. She needed him but he was still just playing with her.

Ikuto finally let go of her sore nibble and in one quick motion he removed her dress. He chuckled when he saw that she was wearing black panties with the words Kiss Me printed on them. His tongue licked her bellybutton before kissing his way down to her most precious area.

Amu couldn't stand this. He was still just playing with her.

"I-Ikuto...please.."Amu begged.

Ikuto stopped what he as doing and moved back to where her flustered face was.

"You´re so impatient." he teased and licked her lips, that have gone dry. He slowly remover her panties and touched her most sensitive area. Amu moaned out as a finger slipped inside of her. It was going in and out of her in a steady paste, preparing her for what´s to come. Her hips atomically shifted, giving him more access. As she kept moaning her, hands were desperately searched for something to cling on.

Ikuto on the other hand was desperately trying to control himself. He could feel himself loosing control as he watched her moan his name over and over again. Her hair was a mess, her cherry lips were running dry again and the way she moved, wanting to feel more of him, made him go absolutely crazy.

He slid another finger inside her, stretching her even more. With every movement he made inside her, Amu´s heart skipped a beat. His fingers picked up the pace as her cries of pleasure increased. Something started to happen inside of her. The heat inside her was boiling up, she was so close.

"Ikuto!" she cried out as she reached her climax.

Amu was exhausted, but things weren't over yet. Ikuto still needed his fun. He quickly slipped out of his pant and prepared to enter her. Just as Amu was able to catch her breath, he trusted into her. It was happening again but this time there was more pleasure, more pain. He started out slow, trying to ease the pain on her. Tears pored down her face as he moved faster and faster.

"No!" she cried out. This was too much. She felt like she was going to die.

Ikuto ignored her cries as he was reaching his climax and she was reaching hers once again. Their sweaty bodies pressed against each other even more and Amu was finding it hard to breath. She seriously thought that she was dying when she reached her climax. She screamed out as Ikuto at the same time reached his limit and released his seeds inside of her.

Amu could feel every part of her aching. Ikuto felt to weak to pull himself up and fell down beside her.

Once they had regained some of their strength, they started to get dressed. Amu refused to even look at Ikuto. He was just about to say something when they heard footsteps enter the library.

"Amu-chan?" a voice said.

End of chapter

**Please review. I got a bad feeling about this. Please go easy on me! Anyway I kinda rushed things at the end cause it´s late and I wanna sleep. Goodnight!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Finally it's summer beak! No more school and studying! Now I can sleep all day :) I know that you´re all waiting for what will happen next in this fanfic so here´s the new chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

"Amu-chan?" a voice asked.

Amu froze from panic. She couldnt believe that they were about to get caught! How was she supposed to explain this. Her hair was a mess, her dress was unzipped and Ikuto didn't have shirt on. _Wait! Where is Ikuto?_ Did he just leave her there? Just as she felt anger and betrayal boil up inside her, Amu felt someone cover her mouth and drag her behind a bookshelf so that no one could see them.

"Amu-chan are you there?" the voice asked again but this time Amu recognized it. It was Nadeshiko.

Amu started to panic all over again. What would happen if she found them? Those thoughts quickly left her mind as she felt Ikuto nibbling on her neck. He kept his hand over her mouth to keep her from moaning. Amu slightly tilted her head to the side, giving him more access.

"Amu-chan, are you here?" Nadeshiko voice got clearer as she got closer.

For the moment Amu didn't care if they got caught or not. The lustful feelings from before came back as Ikutos skillful lips played with her soft skin.

The footsteps seemed to get further and further away and eventually they were completely gone. Ikuto finally released her mouth as his hand moved down to cup one of her breasts. The tingling feeling had returned back between her legs as she moaned out his name. His soft lips gently brushed against her neck up to here ear where he gave it a little bite.

"You should get back." he whispered before releasing her and putting on his T-shirt.

"What?" Amu asked confused.

"You´ll get on trouble if you don't get back." he told her.

"But..when will I see you again?" Amu asked.

"I don't know." he said indifferently.

Amu felt her heart break. How could he act like nothing has happened? Amu ran at him at full speed, taking him of guard and knocking him down to the floor.

"How can you not care?! Didn't this mean anything to you?!" she yelled at him and ran out crying.

Ikuto just sat there with eyes wide open. He didn't understand what had just happened. Ho could she say that he didn't care? Ikuto quickly got up and picked his long sleeved sweater off the floor before he left for his dorm.

**.:.:.:.**

Amu slammed the door open as she entered the room with tears poring down her face. Nadeshiko instantly rushed to hug the crying Amu and tried to comfort her. She closed the door behind them and walked Amu over to her bed.

"What happened? I came looking for you earlier." Nadeshiko said as she sat down beside Amu.

"I know." Amu said and looked away.

"What do you mean?" Nadeshiko wondered.

"I was there." Amu spent the rest of the night telling Nadeshiko about what happened earlier. What she and Ikuto did, how she liked it and then how he hurt her. Nadeshiko was completely speechless. After a few more hours of talking, Amu finally fell asleep.

**.:.:.:.**

Nadeshiko didn't wake Amu up the next morning for class. She was going to tell the teacher that Amu was sick and needed to rest. Nadeshiko wished that she could stay with her friend and comfort her but Amu wanted to be alone.

"I´m leaving for class." Nadeshiko said, hoping to get an answer. Amu hasn't said a word sense last night. When she didn't get a response, Nadeshiko just sighed and left for her classes.

"Where is Hinamori.san?" Tadase asked as Nadeshiko entered the classroom.

"She´s not feeling well." Nadeshiko answered.

**.:.:.:.**

Finally all of Nadeshiko´s classes were over and she could go to check up on Amu. She found an unwanted person waiting outside the classroom.

"Where´s Amu?" Ikuto asked.

"She doesn't want to see you after what you did." Nadeshiko told him and passed right by him.

"So she told you?" he asked and followed her.

"Yeah, and I honestly thought that you wouldn't do something like that, especially to Amu." Nadeshiko said.

"In my defense, I didn't mean to hurt her." Ikuto said and grabbed her by the arm to stop her from running away from him.

"Then why did you?!" Nadeshiko shouted out. People started string at them.

"Look, can I just talk to her." Ikuto asked.

**.:.:.:.**

"Nadeshiko, you´re finally back!" Amu said when she saw Nadeshiko enter their room, but she did not expect Ikuto to follow her. "Why is he here?"

"I think you two should talk." Nadeshiko said and left the room to give them some privacy.

"What do you want?" Amu asked as she crossed her arms and turned her back to Ikuto.

He walked over to the bed and sat down behind her. "You're mad at me right?"

"What was your first clue?" Amu asked sarcastically.

"You think that I don't care about you?" he asked but Amu didn't respond. She didn't want to talk to him after what he did. "Stupid kid."

Amu could feel strong arms wrapping around her from behind. "Don't you know how important you are to me?" he whispered in her ear.

"Then why did you act like what we did didn't mean anything to you?" Amu asked.

"It meant the world to me." he said in between kisses he made on her neck. "You know that."

Amu hated this, how he could make her forget all about her anger. He knew exactly what buttons to push. "Ikuto..."

"What?"

"Do you love me?" she asked him as she turned around to face him.

"I do. Always have." he said before his lips landed on hers.

Amu wrapped her arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss. Ikuto softly pushed her down onto the bed, with him on top of her. His hand roamed underneath her top, over he tiny belly and to her back where unhooked her bra.

"Amu-chan, is everything alright?" Nadeshiko asked as she entered the room and saw their position. Ikuto´s hand was underneath her top and hers was down his pants. "I´m interrupting something."

"No, it´s okay and could you please close the door?" Amu said as she pulled her hand out of his pants and pushed him of her.

Nadeshiko didn't know what to say. She just closed the door and uncomfortably walked over to her own bed and sat down. "So...what´ca doing?"

"Well, we were going to have sex until you interrupted us." Ikuto pouted.

Amu smacked him upside the head. "Be quiet!"

"Do you want me to leave?" Nadeshiko asked them.

"Yes." Ikuto answered immediately.

"No!" Amu corrected him. "No, you can stay. This is your room too."

"Tadase´s not gonna like this." Nadeshiko was thinking of the commotion he would cause if he found out. He would probably chara change with Kiseki and try to kill Ikuto.

"You can't tell him!" Amu shouted.

"Why not?" Ikuto asked her. Why doesn't she want people to know? Is she embarrassed?

"Where are out charas?" Nadeshiko suddenly asked.

End of chapter

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi again! i´m glad that everyone likes this story. It makes me so happy! Enough talk from me and please review when your done. Enjoy!**

Chapter 6

"Okay, thank you Tadase. We´ll talk more later." Nadeshiko said before hanging up the phone.

"What did he say?" Amu asked.

"Same thing as the others. He doesn't know where they are either." Nadeshiko answered.

They have spent the rest of the day by calling all the guardians to see if their guardian charas were missing too. And apparently they were. At first they thought that maybe Kiseki made them go to a training camp, but if they did then they would have left a note or something. Their second theory is that they have been kidnapped, but who would do something like that? Most of people can't even see them.

"Well, Utau still has all her charas." Ikuto said after he got of the phone with his sister.

"Did she say anything else?" Amu asked curiously.

"You mean besides I love you and the kissing noises that she made, then no." Ikuto said and watched Amu growing jealous.

"Then I´m guessing that Yaya also has her charas." Nadeshiko said.

"Then what happened to ours?" Amu wondered.

"Maybe someone in this school took them?" Ikuto said and started thinking about possible suspects.

**xXOutside the schoolXx**

"Stealing these eggs was easier than I thought." the unknown person said.

"Let me out of here commoner!" Kiseski demanded.

"I´m scared, desu." Suu said in a trembling voice.

"Shut up all of you! It´s time ti meat the boss." the unknown person said as he got into a limo.

**xXBack to Amu and Nadeshikos roomXx**

"I told Kuaki and Tadase come to our room so that we could come up with a some sort of a plan on how we can get our charas back." Nadeshiko said and sent a strange look to Amu and Ikuto.

Amu knew what that look meant. "No, you can't tell them."

"Why not?" Nadeshiko asked. Tadase deserved to know about this and Nadeshiko really wanted to see his expression. It would be fun watching those two fight for Amu.

"Are you ashamed of me?" Ikuto asked.

Amu could see in his eyes that he was hurt. She didn't want him thinking something like that. "Of course."

"Then what?" Ikuto asked. "Do you still like him?"

"No that´s not it. It´s just that...I know that they wont approve and then they'll be judging me after they found out what we did." Amu said, trying to convince him that she wanted to be with him and will tell everyone when she is ready.

"Okay, but you will have to make it up to me." Ikuto winked at her.

**xXTadase´s roomXx**

"We should get going, Tadase." Kukai said.

"Just a second." Tadase said from the bathroom.

"I don´t understand how come we didn't notice that they were missing earlier." Kukai wondered.

"We've just started school. We were so busy with our lives that we forgot about them." Tadase said with a bit of guilt in his voice as he walked out of the bathroom.

"I guess." Kukai said and then he noticed something laying on Tadase´s bed. "What´s that?"

"I don't know." Tadase said while walking over to his bed and picking up the envelope. He slowly opened it and took out what was inside, it was pictures. He quickly looked through all the pictures with his eyes wide open. He could feel himself exploding from the anger within him as he stormed out of the room. Kukai heard the last words he said before he ran out of the room and he couldn't believe how much hatred there was in his voice.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

End of chapter

**Sorry for the really short chapter but I have writers block.**

**Those who have read Sweet Art already know that next week on Thursday I´m going on vacation for 5 weeks and I wont be able to upload during that time. I can´t promise that I will update again before I leave but I will try.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! What's new with you guys? I got a question if there is going to be more lemon chapter and that depends on if you want there to be more, so please let me know. Anyway here is the new chapter! Enjoy! **

Chapter 7

"Hey Tadase! Wait up! Kuaki said as he ran after Tadase down the hall. He didn't understand why Tadase was in such a hurry. What was on those pictures? It must have been really bad because it looks like Tadase was about explode from anger. "Would you just stop for a second?!"

"I'll kill him." Tadase said and sounded more hurt than angry this time.

"Who? Ikuto? Why?" Kukai asked.

"He...He...and her..." Tadase fell down on his knees. He was so hurt that he could barely het the words out.

"Tadase, maybe we should ho back to your room. We're creating quite a scene." Kukai said and helped Tadase get up.

Once they were back in the room, Tadase threw himself on the bed. "How could she?"

"Is it Amu you're talking about? Whenever you're this upset it usually has something to do with Ikuto, and sometimes Amus involved. So, what happened between the two that made you so angry?" Kukai has noticed that Amu and Ikuto have become very friendly recently. Nadeshiko has noticed it too and she found it kinda cute. Kukai didn't mind either as long as Amu was happy, but he knew that Tadase wouldn't approve something like that.

"Here." Tadase said and threw the picture at him.

"Oh my God!" Amu huge blush formed on Kukais face when he saw all the pictures on the floor. He felt very uncomfortable watching them but he still couldn't take his eyes of them. "Who took this?"

"How should I know? They just turned up in my room." Tadase said and saw a suspicious look on Kukai. "I didn't do it! You must be out of your mind to think that I would do something like that!"

"Fine, I believe you! There is no need to go hysterical." Kukai said and had trouble averting his eyes from the pictures in his hand.

"Do you want them?" Tadase didn't understand how Kukai could still be looking at them. Tadase felt sick just thinking about them.

"Of course not!" Kukai shouted.

A knock on the door interrupted their conversation.

"Who is it?" Tadase said.

"It's us." Nadeshiko said. "We came to see if you two were alright. You didn't show up."

Both of them boys panicked. Tadase jumped off the bed and helped Kukai to sweep the pictures under the bed.

"Hey guys!" Kukai said to cheerfully with a stupid looking grin on his face as he opened the door.

"What's wrong?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Wrong? What could be wrong? Nothing is wrong. Everything is fine." Kukai said with a even stupider look.

"Well, you sound fine." Amu said sarcastically.

"Don't be shy. Come in. Come in." Kukai said cheerfully.

Amu and Nadeshiko nervously walked in. Something was definitely wrong. Kukai was talking way too much and Tadase hadn't said a word. Suddenly there was a very uncomfortable silence between them. It took a few minuets before someone broke it.

"Tadase, is something the matter?" Amu asked.

"..." Tadase just remained silent. He was afraid that if he opened his mouth to speak, something stupid would come out and just make everything worse. Amu had a concerned look on her face, but not that Tadase would notice. His eyes traveled everywhere except at Amu, that's until Kukai shoved him and motioned for him to say something.

"Wh-What was it you wanted to talk about again?" Tadase asked a politely as he could.

"Our charas. They've been missing remember. " Nadeshiko reminded him. "Do you have any idea of what could have happened to them?"

**xX Unknown place Xx**

"Miki! Suu! Can you hear me?" Ran asked.

"Very clearly." Miki answered.

"Where are we?" Daichi asked.

"Who knows. Is anyone hurt?" Miki said.

"No." Suu said.

"I want to go home!" Pepe wined.

"Let me out of here!" Kiseki demanded.

"Shh. I think I can hear them." Temari said and eavesdropped on a conversation that the kidnapper was having.

"I did what you asked for! Now you have to pay up!" a voice yelled.

"Keep your voice down." someone said calmly. "You will get paid. Just not yet. I have one more job for you to do before we get to that point."

"You always do this! You were supposed to pay me weeks ago but something always gets in the way. You're lucky that I was able to get them in this school. It wasn't easy." the other person sounded irritated.

"Wait! Wait! I think I recognize this voice." Daichi said.

"Who is it? Who is it?" Ran asked.

"It's Hiro." Daicho told them.

**xX Back to the guardians Xx**

"Okay well calls us if you find anything." Nadeshiko said as she and Amu exited Tadases room. As they were walking back to their dorm, they wondered what the tension in there was about.

"Nadeshiko, did Tadase seem mad to you? I think he was angry at me or something." Amu said.

"I don't but something is definitely wrong." Nadeshiko told her.

"You didn't tell her about _that_." Kukai told Tadase once the girls were out of reach.

"I know and I´m not going to." Tadase said as he stared out the window. The thing he was looking at was the blue haired boy walking outside. Tadase kept ignoring Kukais questions because he was too busy plotting his revenge.

End of chapter

**I changed the ending of this chapter at the last second. Tadase was supposed to tell Amu about all of it and then start a fight with Ikuto but then I thought, What's the fun in that? Please don't forget to review and let me know if you want more lemon chapters. Let me know if there is any spelling mistakes or something. I was to lazy again to read to read through it. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi my dear readers! Have you guys seen the new shugo chara episode? Why so many fillers? When is Ikuto going to appear in Amus bed? If we're lucky then maybe they will show in the next episode :) Anyway here is the new chapter! Enjoy!**

Chapter 8

All most the entire class gave out an annoyed sound.

"Stop that! I will not stand for it in my class!" sensei said and pick up his pile of books. "I expect that everyone who failed the test will retake it this Sunday."

With that being said sensei exited the classroom leaving some very angry students to pout.

"Wow, we're lucky that we have Sunday free, right Amu-chan?" Nadeshiko asked with a smile that quickly faded when she noticed the gloomy aura around Amu. "A-Amu-chan? What's wrong?"

"I-I failed." Amu whispered. She was so embarrassed about failing her test and what's worse now she wont have her weekend free.

"Don't worry. As long as you pass it on Sunday then it will be okay." Nadeshiko comforted her friend.

"Will you help me pass it? Please Nadeshiko?" Amu begged.

"Of course. I will help you study today and the entire day tomorrow." Nadeshiko promised.

"Thank you, Nadeshiko." Amu made a relived smile. She knew that she would be able to pass the test if Nadeshiko helped her, then something dawned on her. "But, wait! We were supposed to look for our charas today and tomorrow."

"Tadase and Kuukai can look for them. We can't let you fail a subject." Nadeshiko told her.

"But... I should look for them too. What if they are hurt?" Amu couldn't stand the thought of her charas being in pain.

"Amu-chan, if they were hurt then you would be the first one to know." Nadeshiko said.

"Yeah." Amu still believed that she should be out looking for them though.

Elsewhere

Sometimes your brain can't function right when you know that the clock is ticking. _"Agghhh! Damn that man!"_ Suddenly the phone rang and distracted him from his thoughts.

"Hello?" he said.

"How are things going?" a dark voice asked.

"I'm working on it. It's hard to get close to them." he said in an annoyed tone. His boss's lack of patients can really get tiresome.

"What about the roommate? What was his name? Hiro?"

"He's still not close enough and now that the charas are missing they've really been distant to everyone around them."

"Then kidnap one of them!"

The man thought for awhile about the thing that his boss wanted him to do. "Fine. I'll bring you one of them, but right now I have a class to start." And with that being said he hung up the phone and left his office.

Back to Amu and the others

"Tadase! Wait!" Amu said as she ran down the hall to catch up with him.

"Hinamori-san, what is it?" Tadase asked.

"Why have you been avoiding me? Whenever I want to talk to you, you always slip away." Amu said.

Tadase looked at floor for a moment before returning his gaze back to Amu. "I have been avoiding you and I'm sorry. It's just that I've had a lot of stuff on my mind. I'm really worried about Kiseki and the others."

"Oh, okay. Just as long as you're not mad at me for something." Amu said with a smile but Tadase couldn't bring himself to say anything. "While we're talking about our charas, Nadeshiko and I were were wondering if you and Kuukai could search for them during the weekend?"

"Yeah, of course. But why can't you guys come?" Tadase wondered.

"I have a retake a test on Sunday and Nadeshiko said that she would help me study." Amu said.

"Okay." A couple of minuets of awkwardness silence past. "I have to go."

And just like that Tadase ran off leaving a very confused Amu. The last few days Tadase has been very distant. Amu could tell that something was bothering him but Tadase always avoided the subject. What Amu didn't know was that she was going to find out soon and it wasn't going to be pretty.

Amu entered her dorm room to find Nadeshiko talking on the phone with someone.

"Okay, I'll be there." Nadeshiko said to the person over the phone and then hung up.

"Who was on the phone?" Amu asked and closed the door behind her.

"My mom. We have a dance recital coming up soon and the wants me to come tomorrow for practice so I'll only be able to tutor you today and we'll get someone else for you tomorrow." Nadeshiko said.

"You're really serious about your dancing. That's good." Amu said before changing the subject. "Have you noticed anything different about Tadase?"

"Different?" Nadeshiko asked confused.

"Maybe I shouldn't say different. It's just seems like something is bothering him." Amu said.

"Maybe he knows about you and Ikuto." Nadeshiko said jokingly but both their expressions suddenly turned serious.

"Do you think he knows?" Amu wondered.

"I don't know, but if he did then that would certainly explain his behavior." Nadeshiko said.

"But why wouldn't he tell me?" Amu asked.

"Maybe his waiting for you to tell him." Nadeshiko said. "But forget that for now. We need to focus on your studies."

Amu sat down by Nadeshiko at the desk they began to study for her retake exam. It was hard for her to concentrate properly because her mind kept drifting of to Tadase and if he really did know about it.

Next day

Finally Saturday. Amu was so tired after studying last night that by the time she woke up, Nadeshiko had already gone to dance practice. Just as Amu was about to take a shower when there was an unexpected knock on the door.

_Who could that be?_ Amu wondered as she made her way to the door. She turned the doorknob and opened the door only to find... "Tadase-kun?"

"May I come in?" Tadase asked politely.

"Sure." Amu moved out of the way to let him in then closed the door behind him. "Why are you here so early?"

"Nadeshiko asked me to be your tutor for today and I thought that maybe we could spend the day together." Tadase said.

"The entire day?" Amu wondered.

"Yeah. Like a date. The entire day with just you and me, what do you say?" Tadase asked with a charming smile.

"Well... umm... I can't.." Amu saw Tadases face drop.

"Why?" he asked.

"Umm..." Amu tried to think of something to say.

"Are you seeing any one?" he sounded angry. "Someone like the thieving feline?!"

Amus eyes widened. "How did you know?"

Tadase was trying so hard not to lose control. "That doesn't matter! You can't see him anymore!"

"What?! Why?!" Amu asked.

"Because I love you!" Tadase shouted. After realizing what he had just said, he calmed down. "I love you."

Amu was speechless. Tadases words kept repeating in her head. He tried to reach out to her with his and but she ran out the door crying.

The End of chapter

**Done! Please review. I hop that you liked it! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Yo everyone! I'm back with a new and exciting chapter of Heart, Spade, Clover and Diamond. The updates are kinda far apart but I do it when I have time. I hope that everyone has a nice weekend and with that said lets move on to chapter 9. All the little boys and girls look away. Enjoy!**

Chapter 9

_Knock Knock_

Sakashi put down the magazine he was reading and answered the door. "Can I help you?"

"Is Ikuto here?" Amu asked. After she ran away from Tadase, she came straight to Ikutos dorm room.

"Ikuto! There is some strange girl here asking for you!" Sakashi called out, his questioning eyes still never leaving suspicious looking Amu.

Soon Ikuto came by the doorway with a bowl of cereal in his hand. "Amu?!"

"Hi, Ikuto." Amu nervously said. "Sorry to disturb you."

"Why are you soaking wet?!" Ikuto dropped his breakfast and dragged Amu inside. Then he went to get a towel and wrapped it around her.

"It started raining. Just my luck, right?" Amu said.

"Why are you still in your Pj's?" Ikuto asked and from the corner of his eye he noticed his roommate still standing by the open door. "What are you doing?"

Sakasi woke up from his thoughts and closed the door. "Oh, sorry. Who is this girl and why is she here?"

"This is my girlfriend Amu." Ikuto said.

"Wow! Really?! She's cute!" Sakashi shook Amus hand excitingly. "Nice to meet you."

"You two can get to know each other later, but right now Amu, we need to get you warm. I'll get you some dry clothes and you can take a shower." Ikuto said as he went in his room. He came back a few seconds later with a big black T-shirt.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Amu asked as he handed her the T-shirt.

"You are supposed to wear it, dummy. The bathroom is right there," Ikuto said and pointed towards the door next Sakashis. ", so take a nice hot shower." Ikuto said and pushed her into the bathroom, ignoring all her complaints about wearing just a T-shirt.

_After he shower_

"I'm done." Amu said as she came out of the bathroom in only a big black T-shirt and a huge red blush on her face.

The two boys were sitting across each other on the kitchen table. They were having a conversation before she walked in, but both forgot what they were talking about when they saw Amu.

"Where are your wet clothes?" Ikuto asked while trying to keep his eyes from going below a certain point.

"My PJ's and...and...u-underwear are in the bathroom." Amu said with her bangs covering her eyes and hiding her blush.

"Don't worry. I'll put your _clothes_ in the washer." Sakashi said and was on his way into the bathroom to get her clothes but was taken back by Ikutos glare. "But maybe Ikuto could take care of that."

"Why don't you give Amu something to eat?" Ikuto said while he went to take care of Amus wet clothes.

Amu had just finished eating and was sitting on the grey couch beside Ikuto while trying to pull her T-shirt down as far as possible to cover her private areas.

"Why won't you let me go to your dorm and get you some of your clothes?" Ikuto wondered.

"N-No. You can't. It's...really messy." Amu lied. "Besides, I thought that you of all people would love to see me like this."

"Don't get me wrong I'm enjoying the view." Ikuto said and looked at Amu up and down causing her to blush. "But, I'm afraid that so is Sakashi."

Unfortunately, Sakashi did not catch anything of what the two said or the dark aura coming from Ikuto, because he was to busy trying to look up Amus T-shirt. Amu found this really uncomfortable and begged Ikuto to make him stop. Ikuto gave out a sigh and walked over to Sakashi and threw him out.

"Go for a walk and don't come back for a few hours." Ikuto shouted to Sakashi, who was on the other side of the door.

"Okay,okay. If you wanted me to leave so that you two could have sex then you should have just said so." Sakashi shouted back.

"What, do want me to spell it out for you." Ikuto jokingly shouted back while taking a glance at the madly blushing Amu, but he didn't know if it was from embarrassment or anger.

"Bye bye, Amu and Ikuto!" Sakashi said heir name a little louder making sure that others will hear it.

Ikuto chuckled as he turned back around to look at Amu, who was no longer there. "Amu?"

"Yeah?" Amu said as the top half of her head popped up from behind the couch.

"What are you doing?" Ikuto asked as he sat down beside Amu behind the couch. He was caught of guard when she started sobbing.

"I-I miss Ran,Miki and Suu." Amu said and was trying her hardest not to let any of the tears to fall. Some still managed to escape and drip down to the floor.

"Aren't the others out looking for them?" Ikuto asked.

"Yes but I should be out looking for them too." Amu said as she walked over to the kitchen table to get some tissues. She felt incredible guilty for not been able to find them yet.

"But don't you have an exam or something on Monday?" Ikuto pointed out.

"How did you know?"

"Nadeshiko called me earlier and asked me to help you study, but I got attend Utaus concert later." Ikuto put his arms around Amu to comfort her. His hand wet slowly up and down her back to stop her from crying. The scent coming from her silky pink hair hair was as sweet as strawberries. Ikuto found himself drawn to the sweetness and started kissing the top of her of her head. Amu had soon stopped crying but she was getting a vibe from Ikuto, a seductive vibe. His hand started to move lower down her back. In a slower pace.

"I-Ikuto?" Amu whispered. She looked up to meet the lustful gaze of her boyfriend. It started to heat up in the room as he brought his lips to meet hers. The kiss inly lasted a second because Ikuto quickly pulled back and walked to the other side of the room near the couch.

"I'm sorry." Amu was very venerable right now and Ikuto didn't want to take advantage of that.

"What's wrong?" Amu asked as she walked up to him.

"We shouldn't be doing this right n-" Ikuto was cut of by Amus lips. Ikuto tried to pull away but Amu had her arms around him to keep him in place. He decided to give in to his temptation and pushed her down on the couch. "Now that we are alone, you don't need this." Ikuto pulled up the T-shirt just over her chest and began kissing and massaging her breasts. Eventfully he decided to carry her in his bedroom, but he didn't even bother to close the door.

_Meanwhile_

Nadeshiko was done with her dance practice and was walking back to her dorm. She kept wondering how Amus studying were going, and how the atmosphere was between Tadase and Amu. Nadeshiko has always known that Tadase has had a crush on Amu, but she figured that it wouldn't be a problem. There is no chance that Amu would notice Tadases feelings. She can be so dense when it comes to leave.

"_She can be too cute sometimes." _Nadeshiko thought to herself with a giggle.

"Fujisaki Nadeshiko?" someone asked.

"Yes." Nadeshiko said wondering who it was. But she didn't get to see who it was because she was quickly pulled into an alley followed by darkness surrounding her.

_Back to Amu and Ikuto_

Their clothes were all over the floor as Ikuto moved in and out of her in a steady rhythm. They started to move faster and faster against each other and Amu started to feel more and more pleasure. Her cries of pleasure suddenly became screams of pleasure as Ikuto thrusts harder into her. Amus legs were tightly wrapped round him and her nails were digging into his shoulders leaving little marks. They moved faster and harder against each other as they sweaty bodies cling together and...

_Ring,Ring_

"_Dammit! So close."_ Ikuto thought. Of all the times for the phone to ring.

Amu looked at his cellphone to see who it was. "It's a hidden number."

"Just ignore it." Ikuto whispered in her ear.

"It might be important." Amu handed him the phone and he rolled off of her to answer it.

"What?" he answered in an angry tone, but quickly dropped to a shocked and sad one. "I-I'll be right there."

"What is it?" Amu asked with a worried look on her face.

"Utau is in the hospital."

End of chapter

**What happened to Nadeshiko? What happened to Utau? Will they ever see their charas again? Find out in the next chapter of Heart, Spade , Clover and Diamond! Please review! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello! I'm kinda tired now and don't really have anything to say besides enjoy!**

Chapter 10

Amu and Ikuto were standing outside the school waiting for the taxi that they had called, or at least Amu was standing, Ikuto was walking back and forth on the same spot. He kept thinking of what could have happened to his little sister. The doctor didn't say anything over the phone, maybe that was because Ikuto didn't really give him much time to say anything, but the second he heard that Utau was in the hospital, he freaked. He quickly jumped out of bed and put his clothes on in a hurry. Amu followed him but because they were in a rush, she forgot her bra in his dorm room and put on her shirt inside-out.

The cab had finally arrived and both of them got in. no one had said a word since they left his dorm. Amu thought about starting a conversation but figured that she probably shouldn't.

_Elsewhere_

A wealthy young man was standing in front of an open fire on a real fur rug and enjoying his peace of mind. However, his little moment of peace was interrupted by a knock on the door. He didn't bother answering it because he knew that the person would let himself in anyway.

"Did you succeed?" the young man asked as he begun playing with a coin in his hand.

"Yes, sir. We've collected two more eggs and captured one of them." the other man said. "Oh, and we are having some complaints from our youngest employee."

The young man sighed. "Fine. Send inside."

The worker left the room and a few minuets later, Hiro walked in.

"Hello Mark." Hiro greeted politely and bowed. He never respected the man but he still new his manners.

"Mark? How very formal. What happened to uncle?" he had stopped playing with the silver coin in his hand and put it back in his pocket. Hiro didn't feel the need to respond to that, he just averted his gaze out the window instead. He can be a real stubborn kid sometimes. "I've heard that you got complaints. What's the problem?"

"I promised to get you their hearts eggs but you didn't anything about assault or kidnapping." Hiro said.

Mark shrugged. "I never did told you to do such a thing."

"But you told the others to do that."

"So?"

"So?! Why would you do that?"

The man ignored his nephew's questions and went back his fire place and sat down in front of it to enjoy the beautiful flame. "Don't worry about the details. You just do your part of the job and Gozen will be pleased."

Hiro wanted to say something to that, but insulting Gozen wouldn't had been the brightest idea. There was no further point talking to this jerk who was supposed to be his uncle, so Hiro just left. But before he returned home, he decided to that it was about time he did something. Gozen was out of control and someone needed to pull the breaks on him.

_At the hospital_

Ikuto and Amu sat in waiting room and waited for the doctor to come and get them.

"Umm..." Amu wanted to break the silence that still surrounded them, but nothing came to mind. "What did the doctor say over the phone?"

"Nothing." Ikuto simply answered. He knew that Amu was just trying to comfort him and keep his mind of stuff but he was way to worried about his sister and needed time to himself.

After what seemed like forever, the doctor finally approached them. Both of them stood there and waited for some answers, but they never came. He just stood there and looked over the documents.

"What about my sister?!" Ikuto snapped.

"Oh, sorry. I got a little distracted. I've been having a really tough day..."

"I don't care! What about my sister?!" Ikuto yelled at the doctor who was suddenly very frightened and backed away.

"Ikuto calm down." Amu tried to comfort him but he only glared at her.

"She's still unconscious but we have very strong hope that she will wake up soon." the doctor said.

"Can we see her?" Amu asked.

"Of course. Down the hall and the third door to your left." The doctor barely got to finish before Ikuto ran to his sister's room with Amu following close behind him.

_The park at night_

Hiro had finally made it out alive form that building, well barely alive. He had several cuts and bruises on his body, but he didn't regret a single one of them. This was the only thing he could do to help them stop Gozen from his madness. The problem now was, where does he go? He can't go back to school. That's the first place they would look for him. It was obvious that he had no other choice then to look for a hideout.

_Back at the hospital_

Ikuto was sitting by Utau`s bed and held her hand. He hadn't moved form that position for a long time and Amu started to worry. His eyes were focused on his sister's face, looking for any sing of life. Utau had a few bruises on her face but the big problem was the stab wound in her stomach. Luckily it didn't injure any major organs.

"Ikuto, you should eat something. This isn't healthy." Amu said.

Ikuto shock his head. "I can't leave her."

"But..."

"Don't _but_ me!" Ikuto yelled at her. "My sister has been beaten up and is in the fucking hospital! If you not going to help me then shut up and leave me the hell alone!"

This made Amu really mad. How dare he say that? "I'm not helping?! I'm trying to take care of you and comfort you but all you do is freeze me out or insult me! If it makes you fell better that I'm not here then fine, I will leave you alone!"

Ikuto got up and tried to stop her form leaving but she slapped him straight across the face and ran away. She was right. He had no right to get angry like that on her. None of this was her fault and she did help a lot but Ikuto only needed something to take his frustration out on.

"I-Ikuto?!" a familiar voice spoke.

To be continued....

**Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here is the moment you all have been waiting for! The new chapter of Heart, Spade; Clover and Diamond! Yay! I don't why I'm so hyper. I feel like crap. Today I had to leave from school early because I was too sick. However, I am feeling better now so no need to worry. I bet that none of you are reading this because you all have scrolled down to the actual chapter.**

Chapter 11

"I-Ikuto?" a familiar voice asked.

It was impossible not to know who that voice belonged to. Ikuto turned around with such speed that it made his head spin and almost lose his balance. He could barely believe who was in front of him. He rubbed the tiredness out of his eyes just to make sure that his brain wasn't playing tricks on him. "Yoru?"

"Ikuto, nya!" Yoru cried out and flew into his master's arms.

"Where have you been?" Ikuto asked in a whisper.

"I'll explain everything later but first we have to find the others. Ikuto, we are in serious trouble, nya!" Yoru looked around to see if anyone else was here, but he soon realized that they were in a hospital and the only thing he found was a bruise covered Utau, lying on steel cool hospital bed. "What happened?"

"I wasn't there to protect her." Ikuto whispered so low you could barely hear it as he gently brushed his fingers against Utau`s good cheek. She felt cold. Not the dead cold kind, but the can-someone-please-turn-up-the-heat cold. Ikuto tucked her in under the pale white hospital sheets for warmth and placed a soft, innocent kiss on her forehead before he ran out of the hospital as fast as his legs would take him with Yoru following closely behind.

Heavy rain begun falling from the sky as Ikuto searched all thinkable places for Amu, but still no luck. He had called the school but she hadn't returned. It was past midnight and dangerous for Amu to be alone outside.

After about 15 more minuets of searching, Ikuto finally spotted a pink haired girl sitting on a bench with three small floating figures around her. He let out a sigh of relief as he approached her and sat down next to her. Amu looked shyly down at her hands, to afraid to face him. Ikuto looked up to the night sky with a small smile on his face and closed his eyes as he felt all the cold, wet raindrops fall on his face.

"Why are you here?" Amu asked, breaking the silence.

Ikuto opened one eyes to look at her. His smile turned into a smirk when he saw the cute little blush on her face. "You really thought that I was going to leave my girlfriend out here alone?"

"So you're not mad at me?" Amu looked up to meet his gaze.

"I never was." Ikuto placed his large hand over hers. "I'm sorry I took it out on you."

Amu smiled at him. "You're forgiven."

"Let's go back. The entire school is worried about you." Ikuto said as he stood up and offered her a hand to help her up, but then she made a weird face. "What's wrong?"

"I-I think I sprained my ankle." Amu admitted.

Ikuto chuckled and helped her up on his back. The rain was still pouring down as they slowly made their was back.

_Outside of Town_

Hiro was laying face down on his new cheap bed with the radio playing in the background. A bank had been robe nearby his street, but then again that happens almost every month. He was obviously not going to hear anything new so he decided to turn the stupid thing off. His new shit apartment only had two rooms; livingroom/bedroom/kitchen and a bath room. The refrigerator was almost empty and the TV only had a few channels. Outside the apartment building was always an old drunk man begging for spare change, but of course no one ever gives them any. This isn't a rich enough neighborhood for that kind of stuff.

Not having anything better to do, Hiro walked over to his desk where his computer and other stuff were. He picked up a piece of paper with important notes on it. This were all task he had to complete.

1: Do not die.

2: Help the guardians.

Once he figured out how to do the first one, he would move on to the second. He put the paper back in a drawer and slowly sat down on the chair; his wound hadn't healed yet. Gently and carefully he rolled up his white T-shirt to view the bloodstained bandage around his ribs. He ignored the pain as typed the password on his computer to read his mail. There was always some stupid crap about a competition about a trip to Hawaii, or download the newest software, and once to get a larger penis. But today there was something new. Hiro clicked on the mail from an unknown sender.

_It has begun._

Hiro couldn't tell if this was some kind of joke or if someone knew about him. He really hoped for the first option.

_Back with Amu and Ikuto_

They had finally reached the school gate and there was a female teacher waiting for them. A look of relief hit her face as she spotted them.

"You found her." she said. "Is she okay?"

"She's fine. Just tired." Ikuto said and looked over his shoulder at the sleeping girl on his back.

"I'll go tell everyone the good news." the teacher ran back to her office to calm everyone down.

Ikuto decided to take Amu back to her dorm instead of his. The door was unlocked when he got there and inside was Nadeshiko, who nervously walked back and forth inside the room. Ikuto closed the door with his foot as he greeted her. "Yo."

Nadeshiko jumped up with a loud terrified scream. This woke Amu up and Ikuto had to help her to her bed. "What's the matter with you?"

"Y-You startled me." Nadeshiko stuttered.

"Startled you? It sounded like I was about to kill you." Ikuto said as he looked around the room and spotted Temari sleeping in her egg. She didn't wake up from the noise?

Nadeshiko let out a shaky fake laugh before she hurried to the bathroom and locked the door after her. Ikuto could tell that something was wrong but gave to further attention. He was more worried about his pink haired girlfriend, who once again had fallen asleep.

To be continued....

**Please review!**

**Those of you who are looking for something to do, please read my other stories! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Long time no see. The exams have started and I've been pretty busy. I had four exams and that was only this week. There are also a lot of homework that needs to be done. I hope that all of you understand and aren't mad at me. I can't wait for summer vacation! **

**Please enjoy!**

Chapter 12

It had been two weeks since Utau woke up and the doctor said that she was healing really fast, but still she still isn't allowed to go home. There are guards around her room all hours of the day. Her brother, Ikuto, came to visit her everyday after school and sometimes he would have candy for her, if her could sneak it past the guards. They had really strict rules.

Back at the academy, everything was pretty quiet. Nothing unusual had happened lately, except the missing student. Kuukai`s roommate Hiro, had mysteriously disappeared. Apart from that, everything else was normal or as normal as it could be.

Amu`s second class for the day had just ended and it was time for lunch. Ikuto waited for her outside the classroom so that they could ave lunch together.

"I need help with my homework." Amu said as they entered the school cafeteria. "Can you come over tonight?"

While Amu took a seat at one of the empty tables, Ikuto went to stand in line. He got one tray and filled it with enough food for both him and her.

"So you what do you need help with? Math?" Ikuto asked as he took as seat.

"How did you know?" Amu asked surprised.

"It's always math." Ikuto smirked. "_Amu_ is not good with numbers."

Amu pouted and crossed her arms like a little child. It always amused Ikuto that in someways she was still so immature. He didn't want to make her anymore upset so he bit back his laugh and pushed the tray of food towards her. She was still a little mad at him for teasing her and didn't feel like eating. But he kept pushing the tray towards her so she picked up the apple and slowly begun eating it.

From across the room she spotted Nadeshiko sitting alone at the end of a long table, and eating her food in great hurry. When she noticed that Amu was staring at her, she quit eating and quickly left the cafeteria.

"She's avoiding me." Amu whispered.

"Who?" Ikuto wondered, who had just finished his slice of pizza.

"Nadeshiko." Amu said. "She's been acting really strange ever since our charas returned and haven't seen Temari outside her egg in a really long time."

"Have any idea of what's troubling her?"

"No." Amu answered in a sad tone. "She wont talk to me."

"Give her time. I'm sure she will tell you eventually." Ikuto comforted her. He too has noticed a change in Nadeshiko`s behavior and the best explanation he can come up with is that something most have happened to her chara while they were missing.

x**X**x

The buss ride took longer the he had expected and he feared that they would catch up with him before he could deliver the message.

Hiro nervously looked around the buss at the the other passengers to see if anyone was following him. Everyone there were strangers to him but he still couldn't shake of this feeling that someone was watching him. He could only hope that he reached the academy before they stopped him.

x**X**x

The rest of her classes for today had ended and, but before returning back to her dorm, Amu went to see if she could find Nadehiko and ask her what's wrong.

"Yo, Hinamori." A cheerful voice shouted.

Amu turned around to find a happy looking Kuukai running towards her. At least someone was feeling better. Ever since his old roommate, Hiro, mysteriously disappeared, Kuukai has been feeling really down. It was a strange sight to see him so depressed. The guy who was usually always cheerful hadn't smiled in days, until now.

"Look who's smiling again." Amu said when he reached her.

"Yeah, I know I've been acting kinda strange lately. But that ends today and you wanna know why?"

"Why?" Amu wondered.

"Because everything is going to be okay." Kuukai said. "I have a feeling that everything will work out."

"Exactly. We are all worried for nothing." Amu was more talking about Nadeshiko now then Hiro. It was okay if Nadeshiko needed some time to herself before she talked to Amu. Best friend are there for you no matter what. "Besides, what's the worst that could happen?"

Kuukai`s smiling face immediately turned into an ugly frown. He groaned. "Why did you have to say that?"

Amu was surprised at his sudden change of mood. "Say what?"

"_What's the worst that could happen?"_ he said in an poor imitation of Amu`s voice. "Now, before we know it, he will get killed and it will be all our fault."

"Calm down." Amu put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "This is not like you. I've never seen you like this."

Instead of answering her right away, Kuukai worriedly scratched the back of his head. "I-"

"Amu!"

Both of them turned to the source of the voice. Ran and her other two charas, plus Daichi, flew towards them. They were only about a feet away when all of them suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong?" Amu wondered when they suspiciously looked around at the other students.

"I- There is a bad energy here." Ran answered. "But I can't see where it's coming from."

"Under us."

Everyone stopped and looked down at Miki, who strangely was lying down with her ear pressed to the the ground. All the other chara, and Kuukai, got down on the ground and did the same thing she was doing.

Amu nervously looked around and saw that several students had stopped to stare at them like they had tree heads. Either Kuukai didn't see them, or he just didn't mind because he continued with what he was doing.

"Have you lost your mind?" Ikuto grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him up. "What on earth do you think you are doing?"

"I-Ikuto." Amu was still very surprised whenever her cat-like boyfriend showed up out of thin air. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you. W were supposed to meet, remember?" When Amu didn't show up her got worried and came to look for her.

"Sorry. I was looking for Nadeshiko and the I ran into Kuukia." Amu explained. She had completely forgotten that he was supposed to help her with he homework.

"And what does this have to do with him lying on the ground?" Ikuto wondered. The students who had stopped to watch them had already moved on.

"There is bad energy coming from underneath us." Ran explained.

"You mean like hell?" Ikuto guessed and tapped his foot on the ground to see if anything was really there.

"No! Of cousre not!" Ran yelled the pointed to the ground again. "Just... under us."

x**X**x

The bus had made it's final stop near the academy.

Hiro nervously stepped of the bus with one hand in his pocket. He looked around the see of there was anyone following him again. There were two old ladies sitting on a bench nearby, talking about their next card came. Not far from them, was a couple holding hands and kissing each other. Nothing seemed dangerous so he hurried to the front entrance of the school.

Just like he thought, the doors was locked but there was a tree near the front wall that looked easy to climb. He could climb up it and jump to the other side of the wall, and that's exactly what he did.

He landed on the other side with on his butt and probably got a bruise. The sun had already begun to fall and he needed to hurry before it got really dark. He'd be a too easy target then.

Without out wasting anymore time, Hiro jumped back up on his feet and turned around only to be meet by a sharp pain in his stomach.

Blood dripped down on clean grass. Before complete darkness took over, Hiro reached down in his pocket again. His numb body fell to the ground and was dragged away. What the attacher didn't see was that a little note had slipped out of Hiro`s hand and rolled onto the grass.

To be continued......

**I hope that no one was disappointed with this chapter. I know that the longer you wait the better the chapter is supposed to be so I hope that this was all worth waiting for.**

**Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Amu threw herself on her bed with a sigh. "What do you want to do for the weekend? I was thinking that all of us should do something together. Between school and stuff we hardly spend any time with everyone."

"Does everyone include Tadase?" Nadeshiko wondered.

"Maybe we can invite him another time?" She sat up in bed and stretched her arms. " I would like it if everything could go by smoothly for once."

"We can't not invite him." Nadeshiko saw that that Amu had started to text with someone. "He is still our friend you know."

"Of course. Kuukai said the same thing. He also thinks that we should rent a movie and then sneak into someone room and watch it together." She stood up and stretched some more. "You think about what movie you want to see while I go and get us something to eat."

There was a vending machine out in the hallway filled with little treats. Perfect for times when you felt like nibbling on something.

She got another text for Kuukai saying that he wanted to choose the movie and surprise them all. Before she had any time to send him a text that it was a bad idea, a couple of girls approached Amu with a flier. It had Hiro`s face on it.

"What is this?" Amu asked them.

"Hiro has been reported missing. The police are offering reward to information that may help them in their search."

"How long has he been missing?"

"A few days." One of the girls answered.

"Between us. The police are not being very optimistic about finding him. Alive at least. There hasn't even been a ransom note. Some even think that he just ran away. But I do hope that they find him." Another one added before they moved along and handed out more fliers.

Amu returned to her room and showed it to Nadeshiko. "Don't you think it's weird? That he would just leave without telling us?"

Nadeshiko thought about it as she ate her a piece of chocolate. "Maybe he wanted to leave without making a fuss, or maybe he was kidnapped? There has even been talk about putting a curfew right after classes have ended, but in the case that he did just run away the school didn't want to raise any alarm."

Amu frowned. "Why did you mention it just now? Why not before?"

Nadeshiko shrugged and started gathering some books together. "I have to return some old books to the library."

"Have you given any thought to what movie we should watch. If we don't come up with one then Kuukai will choose one." Amu made a face. " I think that everyone wants to avoid that."

"Actually I am going to be studying in the library." Nadeshiko informed her. "But you guys have fun."

"Are you mad at me?" Amu wondered.

"Of course not. Why would a be?" Nadeshiko wasn't leaving but she did have one hand on the doorknob. She was obviously trying to get out and away from this conversation. "Are you coming with me or?"

_Like you want me to,_ Amu thought. "No. I promised that I would meet up with Ikuto."

* * *

Ikuto was waiting for her at a bench out on school grounds. He sat with his arms spread and his legs crossed. His head was thrown back and his eyes were closed. The look of someone who was a little more relaxed then what he should have been.

One eye cracked open as Amu sat down beside her.

"Have you been waiting long?" She was right on time but he looked like someone who had been her a while.

"I came out here I little early." A simple answer but he was still watching her. Without warning he leaned over and kissed her. "Hello."

"Hi." She liked the atmosphere between them right now but needed hi opinion on another matter. She told him about Nadeshiko, Hiro and about the party tonight. About Nadeshiko he suggested that she should just wait it out and they would look into the whole Hiro thing. About the party he was a little unhappy that Tadase was coming but still thought that it was the best idea. They needed to learn how to get along like friends again.

"How is Utau?" Amu wondered.

"Fine. She's resting at home. I'm going to visit her this weekend."

Amu nodded. "Is she going to be touring again soon?"

"She has a concert next week." Ikuto stood ut and put his hands in his pocket. "Let's go for a walk."

* * *

It had gotten pretty late when Amu returned to her room. The other were coming in about an hour. She got a text saying that they would sneak into her and Nadeshiko`s room.

"I didn't think that you would be here. Have you changed your mind?" Amu wondered when she saw Nadeshiko sitting on her bed.

"Kuukai has chosen a movie and Yaya is bringing the candy." Nadeshiko told her. "But I'm still not staying."

Amu remembered Ikuto`s words about not pushing it. She was about to tell her to have fun doing her homework but then realized that it might sound a little weird. "If you change your mind."

* * *

An hour later Nadeshiko was gone and everyone else had gathered. Yaya was complaining that Kuukai had brought a horror movie and didn't want to watch it. Kuukai was giving his arguments to why they should watch the movie. Ikuto was cuddling with Amu but mostly to piss off Tadase who was sitting as far away from them as possible.

"You know, you could be kinder too." Amu whispered to Ikuto.

"It's not like I hate him. I'm just teasing him a little." Ikuto defended himself, but from the look on Amu`s face she tought that he could do better. "I'll go talk to him."

Ikuto crossed the room to Tadase and tried to engage him in meaningless chitchat. While Ikuto had left Amu`s side, Kuukai decided to come and talk to her. "You sure it's a smart idea to put those together like that? They may be able to be polite to each other but maybe we should not push it."

"Don't worry about them." Amu said and leaned back. "So about the scary movie. Are we watching it or not?"

"Not."

Amu let out a sigh of and silently thanked God. Kuukai had to laugh at her reaction. "Why do girls hate scary movies. Their´re fun."

"Watching someone having their guts ripped out is hardy fun." Yaya called from her seat by the table full of candy.

"You two are no fun." Kuukai stuck his tongue at her and grinned when she did the same.

After a few meaningless dialogs about the weather and school, Ikuto repositioned himself by Amu. "A word." He said and pulled her out into the hallway. He closed the door behind them before kissing her. "I thought it might be nicer if we didn't do it in front of him. Though he will have to get used to it."

Both of them stopped in their tracks when they heard someone giggling down the hall. A few girls were standing by a door further down and watching them.

"Be careful Amu." One of the girls called in a sing song voice. "If the student council know about this then there will trouble."

_Student council?, _Before Amu had a chance to ask them, they had already returned into the room.

"Have you ever meet the student council?" She asked Ikuto.

He shrugged. "I don't thinks so."

"Strange."

The door suddenly opened and Kuukai stuck hi head out and grinned at them. "I win."

Both stared at him with a look of confusion.

He grabbed their arms and pulled them inside. "We are watching the movie." And closed the door.

To be continued...

Please review!


End file.
